You Found Me
by FantasyGirlx
Summary: After "Whispers in the Dark" Harry has been trying to adapt to his new life. Yet with the appearence of a mysterious Watcher and a odd group of students who answer to "The Night Class" Harry will unravel even more secrets behind their truth.*BleedingRose*
1. Chapter 1: You found me

**Authors note:**

Well second year of Hogwarts, let's see how it goes. ^.^ This story starts after my last fanfiction _Whispers in the dark. _This is my alternative version of Harry Potter. All characters I write about are either from Harry Potter of Vampire Knight (anime) with the exception of Lilith who was a character I invented to "stitch" the stories together.

I may have used one or two speeches or descriptions from the original Harry Potter book but the rest was written by me (those taken from the book are in bold). I don't own the Harry Potter books or the Vampire Knight series so don't sue me. I just used those phrases to help me keep to the same plot of the story but with a few slight changes. This story is purely fan made.

Please, excuse the grammatical mistakes because I don't have a Beta.

Ps: please do not copy or steal any of these ideas for I will be using them in a book I'm currently writing and thus it will inflict with my rights as an author. Thank you.

**You Found Me**

"**D-Dia-gon Alley," He coughed. **

Suddenly Harry was falling **as if he was being sucked down a giant drain**. Everything around him was blurry and hectic as he spun faster and faster, the air howling angrily in his ears. **He tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames made him feel sick to his stomach**. Thousands of fireplaces soared in and out of view, just glimpses of brick and stone as they flew past him. Screwing his eyes shut Harry tried to clear his mind while his stomach churned in protest. His feet unexpectedly struck ground as he **fell face forward onto cold stone and felt the bridge of his glasses snap**. Body aching terribly, he rose, the bruises and scrapes like burning spots on his skin. Grabbing his glasses Harry held them up to his eyes and peered around. There was no one in sight in the dusty room cluttered with strange artifacts and other magical items he's never seen. Judging from the counter in the corner he soon realized he must be in a wizard shop. Maybe he wasn't that far from Diagon alley yet glancing outside the store's window he recognized none of the buildings. Dusting his cloths of soot he gently made his way towards the door and stepped outside into the murky street. **Clutching his broken glasses to his face, Harry stared around**. **He had emerged into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. **Through the murky windows he spotted displays of shrunken heads and gigantic black spiders. Containing a shiver he stumbled down the lane when he noticed two shabby wizards watching him from the shadows of a nearby doorway. Diverting his stare he turned and headed the other way frantically hoping that it was leading him towards the exit. **An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told him he was in KnockturnAlley.** The name tossed and tumbled in his head yet he knew nothing of it. Thinking back to the moment in Weasley's fireplace he was sure he'd said the name right, even though his mouth was filled with ash. Suddenly a voice whispered in his ear, so close that he could smell the foul breath.

"Not lost are you, my dear?"

Jumping, Harry backed away in fear. **An aged witch stood in front of him, holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human finger-nails. She leered at him, showing mossy teeth.**

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm just –"

"I could help you find your way."

"No. Thank you. I just –"

"Harry?" Even though it had been a while since he'd heard that voice it still sent chills up his spine. He glanced down the alley to find a woman with long dark hair staring at him, her sapphire eyes gleaming. A loud clatter echoed down the street. Glancing back at the old witch he watched in curiosity as she gapped at the Watcher in fear, her mouth hanging in a silent scream and all color draining from her wrinkly skin. With a sudden wail she threw her hands into the air, her fingers forming a shaky cross between her and the newcomer. Strange words tumbled out of her mouth in an incomprehensible murmur like an incantation while she scurried back into the shadows of a near passage. Ignoring the old witch, the Watcher made her way towards Harry, her eyes locked between him and the other wizards that had gathered further ahead.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"I got lost – floo powder –"

"Then follow me and stay close."

She strode up the alley, zigzagging through the roads with incredible ease. He jogged beside her unconsciously, the people in the street quickly scurrying away as she approached. His mind wandered through the events that had happened last year. Since that Halloween day he'd wondered what the Watcher was and yet later when he was attacked in the forest by the rouge vampire he assumed that she may be a vampire too. However another memory surfaced that caught him unaware. Back when he had his first flying lesson, it had been broad daylight. He gazed at her abruptly as she stepped into the bright busy streets of Diagon alley, the snow-white marble building of the Gringotts Bank loaming ahead. Unlike the ancient stories she didn't go up in flames or cringe from the rays' warm touch. She simply squinted and continued on her way along the path towards the main street. So she wasn't a vampire, at least not entirely. Than what was she that even vampires were afraid of her?

"You'll find that questions are always better asked then the answers assumed." She said calmly, her soft musical voice tinged with a hint of amusement.

"What?" Her words had caught him unaware that he hadn't quite understood what she'd said.

"You've been staring at me for a while. Is there something on your mind?"

His mouth gapped in response like a fish out of water, the words stumbling to come out but insecurity held them back.

"Uh-" He started when a familiar voice interrupted his internal quarrel, a voice he had longed to hear all summer. From the top of the Gringotts steps waved Hermione, her bushy brown hair bouncing as she jumped excitedly.

"Harry!" She called again, flying down the steps to meet them when her eyes caught sight of the Watcher and stopped in her tracks. She seemed unsure whether to approach them or not however the Weasley twins soon made that decision for her as they towed her along down the remainder of the steps. **Mrs. Weasley also came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other**.

**"Oh, Harry! Oh, my dear! You could have been anywhere." Gasping for breath she pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot he hadn't managed to beat away.**

**"Harry!" Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far - " He mopped his glistening bald patch. **

**"Where did you come out?" Ron asked. **

**"Knockturn Alley."**

**"Brilliant." said Fred and George together.**

"**I should bloody well think not!" **Mrs. Weasley howled at them then turned abruptly towards the Watcher. "Thank you for bringing him here. If you hadn't found him –"

"It's quite alright. However now that you're here I must be on my way." As she turned to leave she shot one last look at Harry. "What I said before still holds true."

With a slight tilt of her head Harry watched her disappear into the crowded chaos that swarmed around him. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm while another shoved his mended glasses on his face.

"I don't know whether you are the luckiest or the poorest bastard in the world, mate." Fred chipped in.

"That was suspicious." Hermione said beside him. "How is it that she knew where you were?"

"There you go again!" Ron whined. "It was coincidence Hermione. Knockturn Alley isn't a ghost town, for bloody sake."

"Do you know what she was doing down there in the first place Harry?" She questioned further as if trying to clear the matter.

"I don't know. I didn't ask –"

"And you right as well shouldn't have. You all know better than to mettle in other people's business." Mrs. Weasley piped in. "What matters is that Harry is back with us."

"You all seem to know that woman. Who is she?" Mr. Weasley asked, his eyes scanning over his children and Harry and Hermione.

"She's the school Watcher." Ginny's freckled face appeared from in-between her brothers as she shoved past them to get through.

"Ah, so she's the famous Watcher you all keep talking about -"Mr. Weasley's eyes finally caught sight with a couple that stood humbly near the entrance of the building. "Hermione are those your parents?" Before she could answer he was already making his way enthusiastically towards them, the others hushing after him while they climbed the step towards the Gringotts great doors.

**They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. **Across the windows, hovering over the entrance was a large banner with two words slithering and blinking across it: Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione suddenly beamed in delight.

"**We can actually meet him." She squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist."**

**The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. **Pushing their way inside they encountered a long line winding all the way to the very back of the store where a desk laid piled high with books and pictures of a blonde wizard, **all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd**. Behind it, in the shadows of a bookcase cluttered with dusty scrolls and more pictures was the man from the portraits, his light blue robes the same color of his eyes, his pointed hat slightly tilted on his wavy locks while he chatted away eagerly to a faint silhouette at his side. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. It was the Watcher! His thoughts travelled back to what Hermione had said earlier. _What was she doing there in the first place? _What _was_ she doing here? Had she just come to speak with Gilderoy Lochart? If so then what was so important that she spoke in the cover of the shadows, away from the commotion? Someone pushed past Harry harshly and if it hadn't been so crowded inside he would have definitely fallen again**. The short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. **Suddenly the famous wizard left the shadows and made his way towards the desk, a grin stretching across his face in perfect imitation of the surrounding photos. His eyes traveled over the crowd in smug innocence until he saw Harry, his eyes locking with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"**It can't be Harry Potter?"** He shouted excitedly and storming through the crowd he grabbed a hold of the boy, dragging him to the front while an applause broke out around them. The photographer kept snapping away, shot after shot while Gilderoy shook his hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Harry's face burned in embarrassment and anger as the small man clicked away shouting impatient orders.

"**Nice big smile, now. For the daily prophet."**

"**Smile Harry. Together you and I will make the front page!" Gilderoy uttered through his gleaming teeth.**

Desperate to get away Harry struggled against the firm grip on his hand and shoulder yet the famous wizard wouldn't let go as he held the boy tightly beside him.

"**Ladies and gentlemen!" He said loudly, waving to quiet down the crowd. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement **that I myself have just received**! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he had no idea," He continued, giving Harry a little shake that made Harry's glasses slip to the end of his nose. "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than just my book **_**Magical Me.**_** He and his school fellows will in fact be getting the **_**real**_** magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September I will be taking up the post of defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"**

Finally letting go of his hand Harry stumbled back into the roaring crowd, his arms outstretched as he blindly made his way towards where he had last seen the Weasley's. His fingers ached from where Gilderoy had griped tight, his glasses close to getting broken once again. He finally found Ginny standing in a far corner next to her new cauldron. Staggering through the chaos he finally reached her, panting and aching from all the pushing and shoving from the line of women that desperately waited for Gilderoy's autograph. An irritable voice sounded behind him, the menacing scowl unforgettable. Turning around he found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"**Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?"** He sneered. **"Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."**

"Jealous are you?" Ginny countered. Malfoy's face blazed in red hot fury just as Hermione and Ron finally joined them. One look at the Slytherin and they knew there was going to be trouble. Malfoy gazed at them until his mouth curled into an unpleasant sneer at the sight of Ron's robes.

"**I suppose you're parents will go hungry for months to pay for all those."**

Ron flushed a red even brighter than his hair. With a snarl he lunged towards the boy but Harry and Hermione grabbed his robes firmly holding him back while Malfoy just laughed in pleasure.

"Children, what's going on here?" Standing beside his daughter was Mr. Weasley closely followed by the Fred and Gorge. Yet before Ron could explain a smooth luring voice stopped him.

"Well, well, well." A man with the same thin blonde hair and piercing mischievous eyes as Malfoy stood with his hand on his son's shoulder, sneering just the same way.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley greeted rather unwillingly.

"**Busy time at the Ministry, I hear, " said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you over-time?"He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "Obviously not. " Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny** and, in momentary anger, rushed furiously past his children towards the snobby wizard, his fist held high. Suddenly a firm hand grabbed hold of his wrist as someone appeared before him standing right between him and Lucius, her electric blue eyes holding his in reassurance.

"Do not give him that satisfaction, Mr. Weasley." She whispered close enough for only them to hear. The surrounding crowd was oblivious to their exchange, the never-ending frenzy still rushing through the line. Clenching his teeth in fury Mr. Weasley took a step back his hands still balled up into fists but his anger contained. With wide beady eyes, Lucius Malfoy soon switched his attention to the intruder in newfound curiosity.

"Raven hair and ice cold eyes. You must be the rumored Lilith Nyght. Such a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

"I assure you the pleasure is all yours." She hissed even though her face held the usual expressionless mask.

"Such audacity. To find someone as unique as yourself protecting such…" His eyes flashed over the Weasley's and back at her. "lowly creatures. How interesting."

"What did you say?" Mr. Weasley howled.

"Pay him no mind, Mr. Weasley." She muttered her arm outretched to stop the man from moving any further. "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy was just leaving."

"Quite right." He whispered, a playful smirk stretching upon his already amused sneer. Slipping the books back into Ginny's cauldron and grabbing his son by the arm they both stormed out the door, past the display window and out of view.

"**Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something..."**

Turning abruptly the Watcher gazed at the red-haired wizard, his fury still plain on his freckled face.

"Words only hurt as much as you believe in them." She whispered absentmindedly her gaze returning to the entrance door and with a soft sigh she too shrugged past the crowd and out the bookstore after the Malfoy's.

*** Bleeding Rose ***

**Authors note: **Sorry for not updating in quite a while. Actually it's been such a long time that I'm embarrassed about it myself. I wish I had an excuse to give you all but in truth I don't. I guess it was a mixture of writer's block, laziness and newfound priorities. But now I've restarted writing… and to be honest I was really in need of the practice. (I think I'm starting to lose my touch T.T) The second year of Hogwarts will begin… Hope you all enjoy and leave comments… I would really appreciate the new pairs of eyes on my work to know how sloppy I've gotten. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Authors note I'm Back

_**Authors note (I'm back)**_

Hello everyone. I'm sorry for my sudden disapearence but I am back and I bring a few news as well. I have been going through some rought patches so writing as been very scarce. However after reading all the reviews and my hearts swelling up twice it's size at all your lovely words (mostly it was the ego that inflated but the warm feeling did stay XD) and I couldn't help but think that I let you all down in not continuing the story. Therefore I want to humbely apologize and want to also clarify that **I will** continue the story. I was motivated by all your reviews and positive feedbacks that I don't want to keep leting you guys down!

The slightly bad news is that my Twilight-Vampire knight crossover will no longer be related to this crossover. I kept racking my brain how better to fit the three stories together but no matter how I looked at it there were just to many vampires and hierarchies to mesh up. Therefore the Twilight-vampire knight crossover will be an entirely different story. Unfortunately, the "stitch-up" character name (Lilith) will remain the same because many people have already read it with that name.

Sorry about the sudden change but I hope that you will all continue to read and comment for that's what keeps me going.

Thank you all so much! I wouldn't be half as good a writer without all your support.

Ps: I will be deleting this post when I upload the next chapter so this is not in the middle of the story.

_***Bleeding Rose***_


End file.
